One Slight Miscalculation
Prologue " Sir, we are ready to set sail " said my First Mate, Max Iron. " Is the crew loaded with weapons? " I asked with concern. " Sir, we can get a steal with the cargo space available by not equipping the ship and crew. Plus, we could get the cheapest price in the world for weapons at Latin. " said Max with his business savvy joy. " Are the escorts ready? " I asked him. " Escorts will slow us down will their heavy guns on board. Sir, we could make it to Latin in two weeks without escorts! " exclaimed Max. " I don't like sailing without defenses, it just doesn't seem right. " I look down at the blue ocean with the reflection of the sun glistening in my eye. " Sir, trust me, The Silver Eagle is a tough ship, and without heavy guns loaded, we can surely escape any pirates. " he said, trying to persuade me. " Set sail. " I order as I look up at the horizon. Max walks onto the ship, I walk away from the sunset and board the ship. The dock, teeming with Seamen, begins to empty as more sailors board our ship. The masts drop with a great gust of wind, we raise the anchor as men run around the ship, following orders. I head into my Quarters, and begin calculating the trade income of the shipment. The thought of trading un-armed bounced in my mind. Chapter 1: Seasick When I exit my quarters I find that most of my men are vomiting across the starboard side. I walk up to Max who is asleep against the wall. His head tilted down, with a bottle of rum in his hands. Alcohol running down from his mouth like drool. When I walk up to him, he doesn't respond. So I grab a barrel of water and dump it on him. He wakes up in a shivering cold, " You didn't have to that Sir. " he muttered. " What is wrong with the crew? " I ask with an angry tone. " Sir, the rum is tainted, all the crew is sink beyond their imagination. " he replies. " Throw out the rum! " I order. The crew stand frozen in worry of the upcoming loss. I look around and see one mate too sick to sail. Useless, just useless, I didn't need this if only Max let me bring medical supplies. It was every man for himself with the sickness. I go over and kick the sickest sailor overboard, he doesn't resurface. " Now. you do what I say or you'll have a very lovely time in with the sharks " I threatened them. The crew began to scurry about dumping all the rum overboard. I return to my Quarters so I don't catch the sickness. A few hours later Max comes back sober, and cured. " Sir, all the rum is gone. Most of the crew are back to their normal selves again. " he informs me. " Did you know how much time we lost, compared to the amount of money we could get? " I ask furiously. Max looks down in shame, he exits my Quarters. I sigh trying to calm myself down, and continue accounting the trade... Chapter 2: Under Attack We reach the Latitude 30, and Longitude 75, just a few hundred kilometers North East of the Caribbean. I look out into the atmosphere to see a bright, yet cloudy day. Some clouds begin to darken and move closer to our position. Max already knows this and directs the ship toward the nearest port. Thunderstorms aren't my worry anymore, as the Crow's Nest shouts in fear about an incoming ship. " Dammit Max " I turn my head to face him. He scurries about, giving orders with a strike of fear on his face. Soon the incoming ship gains on us, Max orders the ship to maneuver to Nassau, the closet port to us. We try to shake them by doing tight turns around the islands. The pursuing ship however, never gives up. We are a quarter kilometer to Nassau. The men on board cheer in glory. As I look over my shoulder, the enemy ship flying the Jolly Roger come about. The cannons pop out of the hull, ready to decimate our trade. Then, came the flash, and screeching sound of cannon-fire... Chapter 3: Disaster As I look up from the burning wreckage of The Silver Eagle, I see the pirate ship sailing by. Probably looking for any survivors to be slaves for the crew. As they sail past, I can see a faded "13" on the stern of the ship. " Obsidian Vengeance, " I mumble to myself. I look for survivors, no crewmen are to be seen, alive. I find a flat piece of wood floating by, I grab it and hoist myself on top of it. The piece of wood splashes around as I attempt to get on it. I stabilize myself, I gather other pieces of wood to extend my raft. I find a box full of tools and start constructing a raft. I cut off the uneven edges and construct a small wall around the perimeter for flotation. I cut off some wood in a shape of an oar, and smooth it out. The Obsidian Vengeance is a few kilometers away, barely in sight. I begin rowing to the ship, looking abroad for any other ships, survivors, or supplies. After a few hours of laying in the hot sun, I eventually find a ship. The ship is an older British Galleon, I can't make out the colors they're flying, however I make haste for it. The Obsidian Vengeance is out of sight, un-able to catch up to. After a few more hours, the sun begins to creep under the horizon. I am a few kilometers from the ship, I begin to visualize the ship's flying colors. Jolly Roger, " dammit " I say. I begin to row back, but it's useless, the ship is just a few hundred meters from me. I abandon my raft and refresh myself in the cool water. The ship tramples over the raft, I search the side of the ship for something to grab onto. By the time I surface, I see the Captain and his crew looking over the side with their mischievous smiles. The sun begins to set as the lamps on board light up the moody ship. " Welcome to the Crew, " the Captain says in a dark, and evil voice... Chapter 4: " Work ye Scallywag! " Two crewmen came and yanked me up onto the deck of the ship. Almost trying to pull my arms out of their sockets. When I got on the deck, the Captain kicked me down, the First Mate tossed me a bucket of water and a rag. " Work ye Scallywag " the First Mate snarled at me. I hesitated, I was a leader, not a mongrel squabbling around to do the work of the inferior. The First Mate stepped on my hand, " Work Dammit! " he shouted. I sighed, then dipped the rag into the bucket of water. I began scrubbing the deck. The grease filled, barnacle covered, wet with vomit, and urinated deck was soon cloaked by my rag. The other deck scrubbers looked bruised, cut, and exhausted with fatigue. I thought to myself ' This is not the life I will, want, or should have. ' After hours of scrubbing, and cleansing, all the hard work I did was washed away in 5 minutes flat. The Captain and his crew were drunk, and vomited often. As I lay in my hammock, I decided it was time for action. The crew didn't search me, and I still didn't trust Max. Max was dead now, and he learned an important lesson from his death. I pulled out my pistol and my cutlass. It was time I get my revenge. I snuck out of the Crew's Lower Quarters, and climbed a flight of stairs, I was in a hallway. One room lead to the Crew's Upper Quarters, where the Cannoneers or higher slept. One lead to the treasury, the last door led to the Armory. I entered the Armory and grabbed a keg and wires. I attached the wire to the door handle and set the keg, if any crewmen exit the door then I can get an early warning. I went into the treasury, the room was only a quarter full. Probably since this crew were basic amateurs in seafaring. I stuffed all the gold into five pouches, I stuffed the bags into two chests, and those chests into a decorative Skull Chest. I carried it out and on top to the deck. I checked the Crew's Upper Quarters, partially empty. I assume the ship command was with the Captain. I peered my head out of the inner-hull and looked around. No one to be seen, I quietly walked out onto a dinghy. I loaded it with the skull chest, then started lowering the Dinghy. Then I saw a Cabin Boy standing stiff, like stone. I hesitated, then walked away. The kid screamed, I shot him in the head. The Captain slammed open the door and looked at me. " Scallywag! All hands, we have an escapee! " he shouted. Several crewmen began to emerge from the ship, all equipped with swords. " Surrender! You're outnumbered bilge rat! " shouted the Captain. The crew surrounded me in a wide semi-circle. My mind began to race, no crewmen were equipped with pistols. Bingo, I shot the Captain in between the eyes, his hat flew in the air and landed on the deck. " Get him! " shouted the Cabin Boy. The Cabin Boy charged at me, I didn't kill kids so I pushed him overboard. The semi-circle began to close in, I shot the remaining three shots in my pistol, reloaded, and repeated. I tried to kill them quickly before they could close in on me. They were about five meters away from me, I begin to back away into the dinghy. Only about thirteen crewmen remain, the ship had a small but menacing crew. I kicked the chain line holding the dinghy, and the small boat fell and hit the sea-line. I felt the jerk of the force of the boat, I grabbed the oars stored in the boat and began rowing. By the time I was about a kilometer from the ship, giant gulks of water began rising. They were firing cannons at me, I began to row faster, but their aim became better. Soon they hit the tip of the dinghy and the ship broke in half. I covered my eyes, as my ears had a large hissing sound. The ship began to approach me. I wasn't out of the hot water yet... Chapter 5: British to the Rescue As the Obsidian Vengeance streamlined to my location, a British Vessel rammed into the Port side of the ship. British Marines soon flooded the mysterious ship. The Sun began to rise, I began to swim toward the Obsidian Vengeance to get my final revenge. A British Captain let down a ladder, I climbed up, the Captain gave me a sword. " Attack the helm! " he told me. The Captain and I fought side by side up a staircase, when an enemy bandit tried to attack us from the rear. I did a 180* turn in midair slashing my cutlass, decapitating him. I continued down the opposite direction of the Captain to protect his rear. I noticed an opening on the other staircase. The Captain's top sailor was on there defending him from the Captain, the Captain rear faced the open staircase. " Perfect. " I mumbled. I did a full sprint around the helm and charged up the staircase. I take a quick peer to the left and see the British Captain sliced dead. " Dammit! " I mumbled. The Captain peered around, " Dammit " I said. I performed a full chop at the Captain's Neck. His head rolled off his shoulders and down the staircase. his body soon collapsed. The rest of the crew dropped their weapons and admitted defeat. Shame spread across their faces as they trudge toward captivity. The British rewarded me with £5,000, and a sloop with crewmen to sail back to Hamburg. I try to forget the incidents that happened as I sailed back home... Chapter 6: America The British actually sailed me toward America due to lack of supplies. They awarded me with the George Cross and set me off to live my life. I was in a city called " New York ", it was an industrious city filled with people. As I went to a nearby inn to rent a room, I heard soldiers teeming about. As I turned to see what was going on, I noticed that a tribe of Barbarians was attacking the city. " 'HAIL ODKUF! KING OF AMERICA! LORD OF HELL! HAIL ODKUF! '" they shouted. Several horsemen with wooden swords appeared over the ridge. They charged toward the city setting fire to the wooden buildings, and killing innocent civilians. The Swiss ran towards the oncoming threat, a Blacksmith was distributing weapons. I went and grabbed a rifle, and shot a few horsemen. The raid continued on for an hour, until the attackers stopped. Their leader, plated in Iron Armor, appeared over the ridge with his iron plated horse. '" SWITZERLAND! SURRENDER OR DIE! " '''screamed the leader. " Never! " chanted the defending infantry. '" YOU SHALL NOW FACE MY WRATH, THE WRATH OF ODKUF! " '''blared out Odkuf. Odkuf charged down the hill with his hundreds of other forces. " Fire! " shouted a Swiss Officer. Several Swissmen rose from their trenches and fired at the incoming force, several barbarians fell off their horses. I attempted to shoot Odkuf, but his Iron plated armor protected him. I shot his horse in the leg, right between armor plates. Odkuf's horse collapsed and Odkuf fell, he was soon trampled by his own horse. The charging calvary retreated after their leader fell. Odkuf climbed from beneath the horse and crawled his way over the hill. Back to the Barbarian Camps he called home. As the Swiss did a Military Check on the area, I returned to the Inn. I climbed a flight of stairs to my room, I then rested on my bed. I thought to myself, when will the turmoil come to an end... Chapter 7: Drug Money After the raid, I strolled around the city inspecting the damage. I soon found myself in the 3rd class neighborhoods, as the poor, hapless souls looked onto me with a face of sorrow, and hunger. I walked by, occasional I would toss out bread when no one was looking, so not to attract a crowd of them. Then everything went black, my hands were tied behind my back and I was being pushed into a mysterious building. A flash of light then nearly blinded me, I had realized that they put a sack over my head to make sure I couldn't escape. I was tied to a chair, un-able to move. " Boss, it's another European homee " said one assailant. The kidnappers were all African, most like from Somalia. " You work for us, yes? " said one dominant Somali. He had a distinctive black head band, with several designs in white on it. His brown eyes looked of fear, and hope, one of them scarred. He had a well grown beard, enough to scratch your back with. " You work for us, yes? Yes? " he said again. " What kind of thief clan are you? " I asked. " We no thieves " he replied. " We drug runners " he said. " Drug Runners? I am unfamiliar with that term. " I said. " Drug Runners are just like Rum Runners. Except the stuff we run has more of a kick, you might say. " he informed me. " The British Navy put a ban or our shipments, we're looking for whitey tighties to act as a disguise sailing ships while we hide below. " " So you basically break the law for a few dollars? " I asked. " Yes " he replied. " What happens if I don't accept to your terms? " I asked. " Oh, we just slit your throat. Nice and easy. " he said. " Doesn't seem like I have much choice. " I said. The Kidnappers had a hearty chuckle. The leader cut off my rope, I stood up and stretched. " Drug Runners have clans, we are part of the Cobra Lobràs. The largest of the clans. " he said. " We are the Vipers Crew, one of the highest ranked in the Cobra Lobràs. " " Where do we start then? " I asked. " We're sailing a shipment of Khat from Merca, Somalia to Madagascar, then to Cape Hope, Falkland Islands, Tampa, Florida, Charleston, New York, then to Plymouth, than Paris. " he said. " What's with the around-the-world transportation deal? " I asked. " The Parisians are offering us 500,000 francs for this deal. " he said. " Damn. " I replied. " We sail tomorrow whitey, don't take too long, we start at 02:00. " he said. The crew left into their quarters, one runner escorted me to my hammock. It was in a private room with a chest and other basic needs. The hammock was a bit more luxurios, the Somalis must of thought that luxury would convince me to stay longer. I waited for one sign that they were asleep to make my move... Category:Switzerland Category:Book Category:Media Category:Non-Fiction